In the application of labels by what is known as transfer labeling, it is customary to position labels on a web and thereafter transfer the labels to the article to be labeled. In one type of such labeling, heat sensitive labels are used which must be heated and applied to the articles. In another type, pressure sensitive labels are used which must be removed from the web and applied to the article. Heretofore, it has been common to have separate apparatus for handling each of these types of labels.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a method and apparatus for having one apparatus that can be readily changed for usage either for applying heat sensitive labels or for applying pressure sensitive labels; which apparatus utilizes the basic mechanism heretofore available for heat sensitive labels and conversion mechanisms such that the apparatus can be readily used in applying pressure sensitive labels; which involves a minimal change; wherein the additional mechanisms are relatively low in cost compared with having a separate apparatus for applying pressure sensitive labels; and wherein the change from one mode to another is readily achieved.
In accordance with the invention, the apparatus for applying heat sensitive labels and pressure sensitive labels wherein the apparatus can be readily changed to apply heat sensitive labels or pressure sensitive labels from a web along which the labels are positioned comprises apparatus. In one mode for applying heat sensitive labels, the web is moved from a feed reel over a shuttle mechanism, a metering mechanism and adjacent a preheater and to a platen wherein successive labels are contact transferred from the web and applied to successive containers on a turret and thereafter the web is stored on a take-up reel. In a second mode, the preheater and platen are removed, the shuttle mechanism is bypassed and a peel bar assembly is positioned in place of the platen and the web with the labels thereon is moved about the peel bar assembly to peel a label from the web and apply the pressure sensitive label to a article on the turret and the web is thereafter redirected to the take-up reel.
More specifically, the invention provides for to the interchangeable conversion between a heat sensitive mode for applying heat sensitive labels and a pressure sensitive mode for applying pressure sensitive labels utilizing a currently available apparatus for applying heat sensitive labels. Such apparatus includes a feed reel having a web with heat sensitive labels is provided to supply the web around a metering wall, then over a dancer roll, over a shuttle that reciprocates to change the direction of movement of the labels for controlling the web and over a preheat assembly to a platen that is movable into and out of position for applying the heated label to an article on a turret. Such an apparatus further includes a take-up shuttle roll, and an idler roll directing the web to a take-up reel. The supply of the web by the feed reel is determined by the metering wall and the take up of web by the reel is continuous while the motion of individual labels varies by a label shuttle mechanism. In accordance with the invention, in order to convert the apparatus to the application of pressure sensitive labels, the preheater platen and cam drum for moving platen into and out of position are removed, the shuttle mechanism is bypassed and a peel bar assembly is positioned adjacent the articles, a driven web take-up mechanism is added in advance of the take-up reel, and pressure hold down rolls are provided on the metering mechanism.